VUTM-CP-Mk I
The VUTM-CP-Mk I. Aptly cut down just to "VUTM" is a variable payload missile, and can be outfitted with bombletts and payloads ranging from razor sharp flechettes, incendiary bombletts, to plain old explosives. *'A Brief Description:' A variable use missile. The VUTM-CP-Mk I, is a five foot hollow missile, approximately five feet in length, and six inches in diameter. This weapon is designed for sustained flight, and is equipped with long range interceptor engines, taken from standard concussion missiles, then modified for speed. The inside of the missile is hollow, containing three metal "rails" that twist inside of the missile in a triple helix. These rails, when equipped with a payload, will house ten bombletts each, totaling in thirty bomblets. Upon firing, the missile will spin through the air rapidly, until it reaches a distance of ten meters from its target. At this point, a proximity sensor in the missiles tip will set off micro detonators across the missiles frame, and will in addition deactivate the missiles engines. The casing having been blown away by the micro dets. The rails inside of the missile, which are spring powered, will snap open like a flower, the force of the spinning missile sending the bomblets down there tracks and out to impact the target. *'Firing Modes:' First of all, there are two firing modes. The firing mode has to be selected in the cockpit of the ship in question before firing. The first is the Air to Air firing mode. In Air to Air mode, The VUTM will fly in a straight line to the target, before detonating ten meters in front of the target. Upon detonation, the bomblets will fly forward and strike the enemy fighter. The second firing mode is Air to Surface. In Air to surface, the user must select a ground side target. Upon selecting a target, and obtaining a target lock. The missile will fly forward then arc several thousand meters into the sky. The missile will then loop, then fly straight down at the intended target. At five hundred meters from the target. The micro dets will be activated, and the bomblets will be released into the air to smack into the targeted area. *'Effective area and attack capabilities:' The effective area for the VUTM is approximately 33 meters, or 108 feet. The VUTM is designed for a widespread blanketed attack against ground and heavily armored vehicles. It should NOT be used against anything heavily armored or fortified. The sole exception for this is when fighting another fighter in a space fight. A specially designed payload against star fighters has been designed by Stark Industries specifically for space and atmospheric combat. * Drawbacks: This is not an interceptor missile. Meaning, you cant fire this missile in pursuit of a starfighter. As once it reaches the appropriate distance, its up to the bombletts to go the rest of the way. This being so, there micro thrusters are to slow to keep up with the fighter, and the bombs would simply fall behind harmlessly. This missile is designed to INTERCEPT a target at a 90 degree angle, or, preferably, be fired straight on. Thus so, be careful and pick your shots carefully when firing this missile. * Payloads: Air to Air Magnetized grenades: (Identical to the ones found in CL-3 anti-starfighter cluster bombs, however, the detonator is Barradium, and not the passive explosive used in the weaker CL-3) when released into the air after the VUTM reaches the 10 meters mark. They will fly forward, powered by micro thrusters in a straight line. The magnetization of the grenades will allow the grenades to home in on a target. Cost to arm: (In addition to paying for the missile: 400,000 credits) ---- Air to surface Anti-perssonnel flechettes: Neuranium Flechettes, bundled together in packs of ten (equating to three hundred flechettes total in a missile), once released, they will fly off of the rails, then gravity drop into a target, inflicting massive kinetic damage. These Neuronium spears, released from great heights, will accumulate much momentum, thus so they will easily penetrate light and medium armor with killing force. Heavy armor will only grant partial protection. Bes'kar is unaffected. Cost to arm: (In addition to paying for the missile: 500,000 credits) ---- Incendiary bomblets: Basically FIre grenades packed inside of the missile. Upon activating, they will blanket the ground for a hundred feet in liquid burning fire. This bomb will cause heavy damage to lightly armored troops, but medium and heavy troops will simply shrug it off. Bes'kar is unaffected. Cost to arm: (In addition to paying for the missile: 200,000 credits) ---- Shrapnel bomblets: Modified Fragmentation grenades. These grenades are modified as to have a more confined but more powerful explosion. The shells of these grenades are specially made to fragment upon pressure. Uppon hitting the ground, they will explode with great force, filling the air wth a hailstorm of shrapnel and fire. This shrapnel has enough force to cut through light armor and medium armor, but will have no effect on heavier armor or beskar. Cost to arm: (In addition to paying for the missile: 300,000 credits) ---- Static bomblets: Reverse polarity pulse grenades ( http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Reverse-polarity_pulse_grenade ) modified to fit into a more spherical shell, and EMP grenades. Upon activation, these bombs will impact the ground, lay there for a half second, before detonating. Destroying droids, and disabling sensors. Has no damaging effect on armors, but will disrupt any sensors in a hundred foot radius for five minutes. Cost to arm: (In addition to paying for the missile: 400,000 credits) ---- Link to Patent Approval: http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1322&t=19653&hilit=VUTM Category:Shipboard Weapons